Caramel
Caramel é um pônei de fundo terrestre com uma pelagem amarelo escuro, crina e cauda marrons e olhos azuis. Sua cutie mark são três ferraduras azuis. Ele compartilha sua crina e seu esquema de cores com Doutor Horse e compartilha seu design com Cherry Fizzy, Royal Riff e Pokey Oaks . Ele é chamado de Chance-A-Lot em algumas mercadorias.__TOC__ Descrição na série thumb|left|Caramel triste ao perder as sementes.Caramel é um pônei esquecido, ele perdeu as suas sementes no episódio Passagem do Inverno. Isso frustou Applejack. Em algumas de suas aparições, ele tem maçãs carameladas como marca. Ele é um dos pôneis que puxam a carruagem das personagens principais para elas irem até o Grande Baile Galopante. Ele leva Rarity prazer, mas se aborrece quando Spike o chicoteia. No mesmo momento, ele menciona que é vizinho de Rarity. thumb|Caramel vestido de palhaçoEm O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 ele fica na fila da cidra quando a família Apple chega e fala que a cidra acabou. Ele diz que a cidra sempre acabava. No episódio Dia do Coração , As Pretendentes da Bela Marca acham que ele é um candidato apropriado para Cheerilee. Depois elas observam que ela tinha uma namorada. Mais tarde no mesmo episódio, aparece um garanhão chamado Golden Harvest, que compartilha o mesmo design com Caramel. Em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 , ele é um dos padrinhos de Shining Armor no casamento de Princesa Cadance. Na 4ª Temporada, Caramel aparece em Voo ao Infinito, Orgulhosa Pinkie, Modos Simples, Filli Vanilli, Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?, Salto de Fé, Trocas, Jogos de Equestria, e O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. Na 5ª temporada, Caramel está junto com Daisy e Cherry Berry em Obrigada pela Lembrança, faz um palhaço de rodeio O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa, aparece como um dos delegados do Grande Encontro de Equestria em Princesa Spike, aparece na festa da amizade em Festa Estragada, aparece no sonho compartilhado em Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, assiste o treinamento dos Wonderbolts em Rarity Investigates!... Outras descrições IDW comics Caramel aparece na página 20 de [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_is_Magic_(comics)#Issue_.239 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #9] em uma imagem de sua versão mais nova em um livro. My Little Pony Jogo Móvel Caramel é um pônei doce, mas é esquecido que tende a perder coisas, como suas sementes de grama! Mercadorias thumb|Uma miniatura de Caramel, chamada Chance-A-Lot.Uma miniatura de glitter e um cartão colecionável de Caramel foi lançado em Maio de 2012 como parte das blind-bags. O brinquedo, chamado Chance-A-Lot, usa o molde de Big McIntosh e a cor do pelo e de olho de Caramel. De acordo com o cartão Europeu, "Chance-A-Lot está sempre alegre". E de acordo com o cartão do Estados Unidos, "Chance-A-Lot está sempre alegre e sempre quer experimentar coisas novas!". Caramel aparece no pôster do Casamento Real. Outra miniatura de Caramel foi lançada em Novembro de 2012 como parte da sexta coleção de blind-bags. O cartão da miniatura tem a mesma descrição do cartão anterior. Caramel é um dos personagens jogáveis no jogo móvel da Gameloft. Caramel aparece no livro My Little Pony First Look and Find book. Galeria Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Personagens masculinos